The implementation of a number of standard pulse programs used for resonance assignment of proteins is crucial to the efficient use of NMRFAM. Some of these pulse-programs have been successfully used on the DMX 500I due to the efforts of Frits Abildgaard. Work is currently underway to transfer the working versions of these experiments from the DMX 500I to the DMX 600. At this point, the 3D HNCO, HNCA, HN(CO)CA, CBCA(CO)NH, HNCACB, and HCCH-TOCSY experiments are operational on the DMX 600. Also, 2D sensitivity-enhanced 15N-HSQC and 13C-ct-HSQC experiments are functioning. A number of additional 3D and 4D triple-resonance experiments will be implemented as well. An important goal of this work, in addition to having working tested pulse programs and parameter sets, is to provide enough background information and instruction on experiment setup so that graduate students and outside users without extensive multinuclear NMR expertise may successfully apply these methods at NMRFAM. To facilitate this, a manual with full descriptions of setup procedures and guidelines for parameter adjustment (e.g. pulse width calibration, typical power levels and delay values, etc.) is being written to help users of the DMX 600 obtain spectra of the highest quality with a minimum of setup time or instruction by facility personnel.